B-Rabbit VS Mewtwo
by Wall Merlin
Summary: duel entre personnages connus de jeux vidéos, livres, mangas. Vous pouvez évidement me commentez et m'écrire le nom des deux prochains personnages.


**B-Rabbit VS Mewtwo**

La gigantesque arène de duel, entièrement recouverte d'une flore uniforme, à l'exception de son centre, déboisé en forme de cercle, lévitait dans les cieux, la tribune des spectateurs annexés à l'édifice. Scandant le nom de leur favori, les créatures variées composant le public, trépignait d'impatience non refoulés.

Encore sonné de la transposition instantanée, les 2 adversaires chancelant, analysait le milieu dans lequel on les a forcere à venir, reprenant peu à peu la maitrise d'eux même et de leur sang-froid. Les hurlements des spectateurs en arrière fond, la silhouette d'un se format progressivement, révélant, un jeune homme dans la vingtaine, et a à voir son expression, ravi.

« Mesdames et messieurs, je serai votre présentateur susurra leur jeune homme, les décibels de sa voix amplifiés par une magie invisible ou minuscule.

À ma droite, le célèbre Pokémon, génétiquement modifié, la tête reliée au dos par un tube, à l'utilité inconnue, mewtwo, le clone de Mew, doté de pouvoirs psychiques effrayants. À ma gauche, paré de somptueux habits digne de l'époque victorienne française, B-rabbit, le lapin noir géant baigné dans le sang, que j'estimerai à une taille de 2 mètres.

Les challengers déchaineront l'un sur l'autre, leur dons psychiques, ou énergie ténébreuses, dans le seul dessein de vous divertir, d'un combat épique. »

Le public approuva d'une ovation. Mewtwo écoutait docilement l'abject humain cancaner la suite prévue, mais qu'on lui dicte ses actes, n'attendant qu'une stricte soumission de sa part, l'enragea, lui l'être suprême ! Il matérialisa une sphère d'énergie qu'il lança, visant le présentateur qui s'apprêtant à exploser sur l'humain, l'entrainant eu sein d'une explosion complexe, percuta un mur invisible et transparent, libérant ainsi un déferlement destructeur, au grand bonheur du public.

« Il est à noter que moi, et le public, sommes protégés d'éventuelles agressions des challengers, leur expliqua, hilare le présentateur. Mewtwo et B-rabbit recouvriront la liberté et réintégreront leur chez soi, à condition de s'affronter jusqu'à ce que soit désigner le vainqueur. Quel le duel commence !».

La sentence proclamé, le lapin géant, de sa faux géante en main, l'envoya tournoyante, qui se stabilisa en cours de route, contrôlé par le clone qui expédia le futile instrument de mort au bout e l'arène.

« Admet le, B-rabbit, ta défaite est inéluctable ». Mewtwo, en réponse de l'hostilité engagée par l'adversaire, propulsa mentalement son amas d'énergie pure compressé en boule, sur le lapin sadique, qui trop rapide, s'était dégagé de la zone à risque.

Atterré, de sa réaction pitoyable et prévisible, mewtwo le bombarda généreusement d'un déluge de sphères. Les pattes arrières du lapin, véritable ressort bien huilés, le sauvèrent in extrémis, à chaque une des collisions en sol et sphères, déployant des bourrasques d'énergies dangereuse.

Dérangeante, et o combien reposante, la comptine, « Lacie », orgie de folie aux yeux du lapin, emballa son esprit, irrémédiablement. « Alice de l'Alice tournait discontinue dans ses oreilles ».

Mewtwo, désireux de retourner pronto sur son ile, se contraint à réfléchir paisiblement, car canarder inlassablement B-rabbit, espérant l'atteindre par chance, lui prendrait un temps trop considérable. Il opta pour une tactique spéciale.

Un des arbres centenaire de l'arène, déraciné à force d'une télékinésie puissamment aberrante, quitta son terreau humide, indigné et valdingua ridiculement sur le lapin, qui intrigué se le prit en pleine poire.

B-rabbit, son crâne miraculeusement indemne, entreprit de soulever l'arbre pesant sur ses côtes, et se porta hors de t'atteinte d'une seconde duperie. Alternant ses attaques terrestres, et célestes, le clone frappa à coups d'arbres sa merci, piégé dans la terre, contraignant B-rabbit à surveiller foret l'entourant.

Battue par des arbres littéralement, le lapin géant, agacé, d'en plus s'enfuir de courbettes en courbettes, sombra volontiers dans le gouffre de l'abysse, le connectant à son Alice, et y puisa la force.

Son pouvoir restauré, B-rabbit invoqua ses chaines. Des chaines d'une longueur interminable, provenant de la fôret, se propulsèrent de leur propre volonté sur le pokémon qui anticipa l'attaque de devant mais pas celle de derrière, cruellement barde d'épines de roses. La pesanteur reprit ses droit sur le cloné.

Il atterrit sans trop de dommage important, si on n'y incluait pas sa blessure sanguinolente sur le dos, grâce, à son don de télékinésie appliqué sur lui-même. Son corps faiblard, dépourvu de muscle épais comme les Pokémon combat, mewtwo abandonna l'idée de se relever, transi d'une douleur jusque-là inconnue, lui invisible, et songeant à quel point son sang bleu était gluant.

« Alors, ma défaite était inéluctable ? » ayant récupéré sa faux, B-rabbit jubilait, la folie le menaçant de la submergé à tout instant délicieuse. Mewtwo n'avait plus recours qu'à sa télékinésie, ses sphères, impossibles à utiliser dans un périmètre trop restreint.

Dans une tentative tactique, mewtwo lui balança une sphère, que le lapin enjamba provocateur, et alla s'écraser sur un arbre au loin, calculer exprès pour ne pas le blesser. Un arbre se plia en deux justes au-dessus de la tête du lapin, s'écroula dans une gerbe d'écharde.

B-rabbit remarquable en réflexe, avait eu le temps de s'éjecter sur le côté. À présent, mewtwo à portée, glissa sa faux, sous le tube. Exultant, il le cisailla délicatement, ne pas le tuer tout de suite qu'il souffre.

« Joue, casse, détruit, tel est le sang, sens de la vie, pensa-t-il halluciné ». « Une dernière parole demanda le clone », le cou de lapin se tordit. « Si tu savais que mon pouvoir s'amenuisait avec la distance, tu n'aurais pas autant ri.

**Le texte que j'ai écrit est un peu cours mais si vous voulez quand même un second combat, commentez, et dites quel personnage utiliser.**


End file.
